ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequence Archive/Laclale
With TFTGW, Patrick to Pie Apple pie touched. :Patrick: “No!!!!” Patrick started to get shorter, as his body becomes a Pie tin, and his skin became pie crust. His blood became blueberry filling. :Nickel(with arms): What happened to clothes. :Fish-less Taco: I think it's deleted cuz-of glitch. :Patrick: "Hmm..." Patrick's face become Pie's that. :Patrick: "MY FACE" Patrick’s gender changes went from male to female... :Apple pie: Wait what? He's now she!? :Patrick: “Eek! I’m a girl!” :Apple pie: She's almost like Pie herself. :Patrick: “(Don’t give in)... My head!” Patrick’s brain begins to alter, his mind started to feel some sort of thought coming into. :Patrick: “I’m... becoming... her...” :Nickel(with arms): And she's now Pie? With Narwhal Ball and Nemo, Percival to Pen/Ben :{Freeze, Narwhal Ball is Female. NOT A BOY! OK! And, Unfreeze} And then the changes of Percival begins :Narwhal Ball and Percival saw One train on rail, displaying "DUEL". Percival's mind and memory turned rapidly. "What, I haven't see that train before..." Percival said... with Pen's voice... I mean, Ben's voice? :Percival: Why... Percival's hair turned into Pen... or Ben's cap, as well as body except neck adjusts to head's radius. :Percival: Can’t be happening. Percival's wearing disappeared without notices, and skins molds off, revealing Pen's body. Seems like neck adjusted to head's radius. Percival's memory changes into Pen's/Ben's Percival, now Pen howls at the moon. Pen/Ben: Wait, where am I, and where's Eraser? Ace Book with train costume :Rita: Yeah. What could go wrong... :Laclale: I saw capsule labelled Ace Book, and similar on takeover plan document. Carefull everyone, especially Rita! (CUT! Laclale is not suppose to know about the capsules. It is all secret.) :Rita: I think it's just joking. :Laclale: what (Lac also couldn't enter. How would she? So she doesn't. Don't you DARE TAKE OVER. CUT THAT ALSO.) Suddenly, Rita's skirt twitches. :Laclale: OH NO Same thing happened to Laclale's train cosplay, as Pantograph grows on hood. :Rita: Hmm? (I thought mad scientist takeover first, then Ace Book takeover) :Laclale: Rita, your back! I'm going to greeting! Laclale hides her eye with hood, and went to nearest stop for greeting to invite passengers. Edward and Ronnie saw her back, like a pair of wings growing from a through door on costume. Her body color also changed to Ace Book's that. (There was no train station. And Laclale isn't evil.) (But mad scientist is evil) :Laclale: W... wait, where is nearest stop? I should check map... And Laclale noticed her hand become green and sphere-like. (CUT! Narwhal Ball, please. Also, Lac never left for the station.) (Lac left for nearest stop, not station. Aren't able to see I edited past messages?) Meanwhile, on Rita, Edward and Ronnie's side... Edward: Vacationy Amusementy Entertaining Parky Day! Rita: Gah! What’s happening to me? (Nemo is forcing Narwhal to make TF to wearing object) :Laclale: I can't find anymore!!! Laclale started to return to Park. Her legs become thinner and bentable, as a pair of wheels grow from train costume. :Laclale: Woah Laclale tripped, and hits her face. She noticed her body flatten and head wearing goggle, and fused underwear. :???: Are you okay? Someone helped Laclale. Thanks she was able to get up. :Laclale: I'm greeting you to Amusement Park! Back to Rita, Edward and Ronnie's side. Back to Lac's side. Laclale's neck fused and entire body become rectangle. :Laclale: Quick, hang on! :???: Okay, but what's going on. Lac's foot shape changed and fused snicker, then legs and foot turned into green. Now she can float and she did that like linear train. :Laclale: I saw capsule labelled Ace Book, and similar on takeover plan document, in my Dream. Her arms grow fins and ripped sleeves, then become thinner and green. Her green eye become oval and started to grow. Her train cosplayed park costume(train costume in short)'s skirt got right and grow too. She noticed her hair turned into goggle's band, and lips become black. :???: Who's Ace B- wait, are you Ace Book? And yes, she is now Ace Book. :Ace Book: Who say both have different mind and memories? If I think now, I feel it was a dream of prediction. Best TF sandwich ever Rita's legs started to shrink, as well as started to float and keeps same height. Her shoes, white socks fallen in process. Her head become CRT monitor with orange screen, ripped neck and fallen hair in process. Her nose disappeared and eyes become more black, lips turned into black and flatten. Her arms as well as sleeves ripped and become invisible. Her underwear that same color with dress shirt fused and body adjusted size, black mary-janes fallen. Her head grow some Vacation Bot's parts(I don't know), but circle things are replaced to train-related design. She realised she is now Vacation Bot. Category:Sequence Archive